Name of the Game
by megatronus89
Summary: found with no memory, taking a name from a comic. He was lost.. he found peace until it was stripped away by the hands of the White Fang leader. Blamed for his tea.team's deaths, he Exiled himself. But was later recruited by Ozpin and placed on a team... his catch-phrase. "The Name Of The Game..."
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY** _WITH HINTS OF YUGIOH and X-men_

Name: Unknown, amnesia is possible.

Alias: Remy LeBeau, Gambit

Age: 16

Former Team: RNGD (ReNeGaDe).

Team Status: Killed-In-Action, solo survivor Remy LeBeau.

Weapon(s): dust infused playing cards. His Croupier.

Semblance: summoning Grimm avatars.

Fire deck - 52 - crimson color (may have more than just a single deck of fire dust cards)

Ice deck - 52 - turquoise blue

Wind deck - 52 - mint green

Lightning deck - 52 - golden yellow.

Semblance deck (black color) - 13 shadow grimm

\- 9 Ice grim

\- 9 Fire grimm

\- 9 Wind grimm

\- 9 Lightning Grimm

9 types of Elemental grimm:

Ursur, Beowulf, Boartusk

Deathstaker, King taijitsu, Chimera (grimm lion's body and head, with a King taijitsu head for a tail)

Omnicorn(a grimm like Unicorn), Griphon, Nevermore.

Four Apocalyptic types of Grimm;

Behemoth, Levithan, Taimat

and finally Dragon

personality:

Like his X-men counterpart. Remy is flirtatious with women, and loves to play poker. And makes card and poker references in battle.

Appearance:

Standing at 6'1, 180 pounds of lean muscle. Dark brown hair, red on black eyes (formerly blue on black). Wears a long brown trench coat, a pure black Devil brave mask (look up DCUO devil brave), light combat armor done in black and purple, and knee high combat boots.

Weapon storage;

With Vrontí-Apegríe, he will store it like a combat knife along his left boot.

With Zanne & Lupo he will store them on the lower back on the belt line like Emerald, but with the tops of the guns touching instead of 'X' ways.

With Kinzhal-Zmeya, he wears it like an over sized Cross around his neck.

His element decks, he has them placed in ammonium packs around his waist.

His shadow deck is placed on the back of his left forearm hidden under his coat.

Back history:

After being found washed a shore with no memory of who he is, not even a name, young 'Remy' at the time had no name until he came a cross a comic book, from where he drew his new found name from. Taking to heart the characteristics of the fictional name sake as his own.

Remy had In his young years turn to a life of petty theft, and pick-pocketing. It wasn't until he picked the pocket of Mistral's Haven Headmaster: Charles Xavier.

Who did not seem to mind the young boy's uncanny ability to release him of his lien, but had done so while leave his wallet behind. How the boy done such a feat in only a few seconds, the headmaster himself did not know.

But in show of good faith, he had asked young Remy to join his prestigious academy, which the young man had almost turned down, if not for the tempting offer of a free room and board. At the price of following the rules of the Academy.

Which he had accepted, and later became the Leader of Team RNGD (renegade).

Only three months into being a team, Remy fell in love with his teammate, Natasha Smirnoff an Altas born child of a noble family. And being from polar opposites of society, he a homeless thief and she an Heiress of her family's weapon distribution company.

It was like star crossed love, like Romeo and Juilet.

Sadly like The tale of Romeo and Juilet, their love was frowned upon by Natasha's family, and with her death they blamed him for being the cause of their daughter, sister's death.

Which in turned caused the families of his deceased teammates to also come to hate him, even Xavier tried to help the boy, but it was no use. Remy had all but given up on life.

Now being Sole survivor of Team RNGD, after a failed Mission, Remy went into Self-Exile from his home country after his team was killed by White Fang Extremists. He later found himself in Vale and had been recruited by Professor Ozpin at the request from Charles Xavier.

Who chose him to help the young Ruby Rose in becoming the leader of Team RWBY, Remy knew that his life had just turned from bad to surprisingly exciting with the misadventures of Team RWBY and Co.

 _ **"Remy don' 'ike Dis une bit."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **ENTER**

 **THE**

 **GAMBIT.**

 _-Flashback Prologue-_

 _"REMY!" Yelled the young woman as she pushed her team lead out of the way of on coming fire only to riddled with bullets, before falling into the arms of her lover and leader._

 _"Natasha?!" The young man with dark brown hair and red and black eyes spoke as he shook the girl trying to keep her awake. "Answer me, Mon Cheré?"_

 _With heavy lidded eyes, bright blue angelic eyes stared up to demonic red._

 _"It's alright, Moya Lyubov." Said the dying blond with a Russian accent, as she looked to his crying red eyes, cupping his cheek. To which he held in place savoring his last moments with his love. "I knew this would happen, it's part of the job right?"_

 _Her attempt to humour him failed as they both knew she wasn't very funny. Pulling him closer the young woman kissed her love for the final time._

 _"Give'em hell, Moya... Lyubov." She said with her final breath, making the young man let out a mournful cry of anguish._

 _"Aaaaaaaaaagh!" Cried out the Burnette as he held the dead in his arms._

 _As silence filled the air, the young man looked to his dead lover in his arms. 'Natasha.'_

 _Shifting his gaze to a young man with a sword sticking through his back keeping sitting up-right. 'Gabriel.'_

 _Looking to the last member of the team, who had been blown to bits. 'Diana.'_

 _closing his eyes, the young man felt his semblance finally activating. Looking up he knew he was surrounded, he knew he would die. But he wasn't going to die lying down._

 _laying the blond down to let her enjoy her eternal sleep, he gave her a farewell kiss upon her brow._

 _"Sleep Mon Ange, let you sleep for be undisturbed." The man said as he stood up pulling out a four coloured decks. "How 'bout one more game, name of de game is: 52 Pickup times four."_

 _It became a bloodbath, as members of the White Fang were struck with cards that either burnt them alive, tore them to bloody bits, froze them solid, or electrified them to death._

 _But it was the final deck he pulled out, the deck was pure black with white tribal accents. And a dark red eye in the middle._

 _"Je hope you made peace with God, for Je Suis the Devil have come to collect your tainted souls!" The young man yelled out before he held a card above his held letting his semblance infuse with the card. "Come Forth Demon lord of the Sky, cast your shadow upon the lands of mortals, and reap their souls of Grimm of skies._ _ **SHADOW OF NEVERMORE**_ _!"_

 _In a blinding flash a Nevermore twice the size of a Alpha Nevermore made of Black Mist. Stood behind the young man as he still held the card that seemed to have a Blakish purple miasmra leaking about it._

 _"SHADOW STRIFE!" The man yelled as the Phantom Grimm began its assault upon the remaining members of the White Fang._

 _When it a have been killed, the former leader sank to his knees, this mission has been a disaster from the moment they left for their mission._

 _"So much for Team Renegade..." The young man said to himself, as it began to rain. "Remy really hates playing solitaire."_

- _End of Prologue_ -

Standing on a Bulkhead heading to Beacon, Remy could help but feel depressed as he remembered the death of his teammates... his lover. And... the people's hatred he felt when he returned home, Natasha's father cursed him out and even punched him, he didn't fight back, he took the beating but he didn't cry out in pain... after all he had his heart shattered that day. He hated himself for his failure.

he knew his team's parents, they knew him... the despised him for the cause of their children's deaths.

In his dark musings he almost didn't see the woman walk past him. Looking up, Remy swore he saw a ghost, her long blond hair as vibrant as the sun and as wild as a roaring flame. If it was not for her lilac colored eyes. Remy would have sworn it was Natasha's ghost haunting him from beyond the grave.

"Ooh, I can't believe that my baby sister gets to go to Beacon with me!" Cheered the blond, as she hugged a short petite girl with hair so red it would have been black. "This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop!" The smaller girl pleaded on deaf ears, much to Remy's amusement as he watched the bickering between the two.

as he listened to them chatting he was shocked that the girl with silver eyes was moved a head two years, sure it had happens once in awhile, but rarely so.

"Um bonne journée, I could help but over hear that you were move ahead petite. Remy must say that is quite an accomplishment. To become a huntress as such 'n early age is amazing." He said butting in, but he snuck glances at the blond every so often they look so alike it broke his heart. "Je suis Remy LeBeau, at your service Petite et Belle."

"Uh?" Was the unified response from both the blond and red head.

"Excuseze-moi, I mean, I am Remy LeBeau, little one and Beautiful." He said point to the red-head first than to the blond as he translated himself. "May I have pleasure of your names?"

"Ruby Rose, nice to meet'cha. This is my big sister Yang." She said point to her older half-sister.

"Yang Xiao Long." She said saying her full name.

"Does that not mean little willow dragon?" Remy asked a little confused at the name.

"sunrise dragon actually." She corrected him, since not everyone was able to under stand that her name is a caligphy style instead of standard written.

"Ah! Qui. The name suits you Belle." He said as he could see such a name fitting a young girl like her.

Before they could say anything more, Glenda Goodwitch appeared on the holo-screen notifying the students of their soon arrival.

 _"And Remy LeBeau, as soon as your ship is docked. Would you please report to the head office_." Said the holo screen before it phased out.

"Shirt, not even on school grounds and I'm already being sent to the office... new record I guess." Remy said aloud in amusement, pulling out a simply deck of red cards, he began to shuffle the deck. A nervous habbit he had developed since he was a child. looking down at the card on the top, he found it to be the Queen of Hearts ironic really. 'Cards don't lie Remy. They never did before, they won't now.'

Once he was about 50 meters from the landing zone, Bowen heard an explosion. Quickly turning around he found Ruby and a girl with white hair covered in soot and ash.

"Saint Tir." He said to himself before laughing his ass off as he continued his way to the main office.

-Ozpin's office-

Stepping out from the elevator, Remy looked around the large room which look like the inside a giant clock.

"ok, Remy is here. What is it you want from Remy?" He asked looking asked the he man in his mid to late Forties, while the hehe woman in her thirties gave him a hard glare.

"Mr. LeBeau, I know that your grieving the loss of your old team, but I do hope you can find happiness here at beacon." Ozpin said, he knew the boy wasn't at fault for what had happened but the client who work for the White Fang, it was a trap and they didn't know.

"Remy knows, but Remy can't forget. While Remy doesn't hate the faunus, he dont trust dem..." He lost a little of his charming upbeat way of speech as he remembered the deaths of his team.

"And if you happen to be teamed with a faunus?" Ozpin asked wanting to know if the young lad would work past his anger.

"Remy would do the same as Remy had always done, fight for and protect his team." Remy said looking the man in the eyes. "I don't care if they are faunus, remy only hates the white fang for what they become, Remy once respected them before they became the animals they once fought to separate themselves from."

"Indeed. You may go." Ozpin said understanding the young man as he himself had once respected the white Fang, when the had being a peaceful organization, before they became a terrorist group.

\- time skip.-

Sitting at a table, Remy play the one game he to hate over the passage of a few weeks.

.Solitaire.

"Haha, Natasha would hate Remy for becoming like this." He mused to himself as he won yet another game, shuffling through the deck, Remy laid out five cards.

King of Hearts, Queen of spades, Queen of Diamonds, Queen of Clubs, and the Queen of Hearts.

"Hm?" He wondered what it this ment before three cards fell from his deck.

The Five of Clubs, the Two of spades, and the Ace of hearts.

"A team of five, two grimm, and romance?" He said to himself as he wondered what the hell was his cards telling him. Leaning back Remy let out a stressful sigh as he looked over and saw yang and her sister talking with a girl that black hair before the girl from earlier that day; who had been blown up with ruby. "Best go help petite."

Walking over, Remy stood just behind the girls that the only one that could see him was the girl with black hair.

"Bonsoir, Mesdames." Remy said with a think French suave, Looking to each of the girls he could tell only Ruby and Yang were OK with him. "How are you Dis evenin'?"

"Oh hi, Remy!"

"Gambit petite, Remy's friends call him Gambit." He said as he gave a toothy grin. Although his flirting went over the girls head.

"OK... how are you re.. Gambit?"

"Gambit doing good, Mon Petite." He said ruffling the girls hair, making her pout cutely as she smiled a little, turning his attention to Yang, he gave a calm but sad smile. "And you Belle?"

"I'm doing fine, Swamp-Rat." She said knowing that Remy came from the Swamp lands of the southern part of Vale.

"Oh! You wonder me Mon Cher." He said noticing the small blush covering her checks, before turning to the other two. "Oh forgive moi rudeness, I am Remy LeBeau, but you may call me Gambit."

The first to speak was the girl with snow white hair and icy blue eyes.

"Weiss Schnee." The girl said, giving him a curt nod, before glaring at ruby.

"Schnee? As the dust corporation?" He asked getting g a nod from the girl. "Remy is confused, Remy wonders why blanc petite's family uses the faunus people as slaves?"

"What!? Why I never! That is not true!" She would have continued if Remy did not pull out his scroll and showed her the video of several dust Quarries that the scenes family owned. To say she was shocked to see that even children as old as 10 and young as 4 working in the dangerous conditions made her sick.

"As the saying goes; seein' is believin'. This was from half a year ago, when I was sent on a mission for a case. Before your father had bought the judge and the jury to have his products sold in several areas around Remnant." Remy said as he took his scroll back. "So before you call ol' Remy a liar, know that Remy may run 'nd hide, but Remy will never lie."

Seeing that the girl in white become tight lipped, the girl who had introduced her self as 'Blake' had a satisfying smile showing before it became a blank face.

"Listen Remy may not like the Faunus, but Remy only dislikes the White Fang instead of innocent people who are being oppressed by those of Xenophobic arrogance." He said nodding his head, turning to Ruby and her sister. Remy gave them both a small bow, before he left to find a place to sleep.

-time skip

The Emerald Forest, a forest so green that it would make its name sake green with envy.

But he did not get to enjoy such a lovely sight as he was rocketing through the air after being launched.

"Come forth, Shadowmore!" Summoning a horse sized Nevermore, Remy rode the beast until he found a safe area to land. "Hey Mon Ami, been a while uh?"

Hearing the Shadow grimm give crow of agreement as it soared through the skies.

-with the headmaster.-

"Hm, interesting. The boy can use a similar semblance ass the Schnee family." Ozpin said to himself but also to his second in command.

"That boy, is trouble." The strict blond said bemused as she watched the boy summon the grimm like creature from his own shadow.

"He has been through a lot." The aged man said as he sipped on his jade tea.

-with Remy-

Landing on the forest floor, the former leader of RNGD. sealed his Seblance avatar back within the card. he pulled out a small tube like object that looked like a sword hilt with a cross guard.

"Kinzhal-Zmeya (Rus; Dagger snake), looks like we're going to test out how deadly you are once again." Remy said as he held Natasha's weapon in hand, he carried everyone's weapon.

Gabriel's duo bladed tonga pistols, Zanne & Lupo (Itn: Fang and Wolf

Diana's collapsible spear, Vrontí-Apegríe. (Grk: Thunder-strike)

Natasha's chain sword/Dagger, Kinzhal-Zmeya.

Haunting reminders of his failure, but also helped him in his grief.

Clicking a small hidden button, Remy had a small Dagger that was 15 inches extend from the handles pummel, this was the Dagger mode, pressing the button again cause the Dagger to shot back inside the handle, and sliding a switch up, he unlocked Kinzhal-Zmeya's name sake, which from the cross guard was a 20 foot long bladed chain shot out, with the tip having a snake like head with forked tongue making an arrow tip.

Whipping the weapon he caught an Ursur around the neck before giving a hard pull severing the beast's head from its body.

"Sacré Bleu!(damn it!) why can't Remy have one day where he is not covered in shit!" Remy yelled out as he brushed what grimm blood he could from his person.

Sighing to himself, Remy walked northwards to find the forest temple and collect the artifacts.

"Remy don' 'ike Dis une bit." He said as he put his fallen lover's weapon away and drew out his best friends weapons. "Remy 'new he won' 'ike Dis. 'nly... Une, dues, trios... Quatorze?(14?) Dieu Enfoncer Zut! (God Fucking Dammit!) Remy 'new he shoulda bought a few more rounds dis mornin'."

Deciding to go with his other friend; Diana's weapon. The Vrontí-Apegríe; a collapsible spear that could be stored as a Dagger along his boot. The hollow center of the spear tip was so he could slap a dust shard into the blade so he could attack with the elements.

"Remy just hopes he can see his Belle again." Remy said to himself as he thought of the girl he had met yesterday. It was funny she looked so much like Natasha it was scary, if she had straight hair and blue eyes instead of flary and lilac... he just hope she didn't have the same semblance now that could be scary. "How she can cast ice around 'ike it is not'in', Remy will neva 'now."

" _ **MONSTER!"**_ He heard not far from him, before half the area around him was lit on fire and was destroyed as an grimm flew past him in a roaring fire ball.

Looking to where the bear like grimm had been he found the object of his new affection standing their with flames dancing around her, like a golden goddess of fire, as the flame did not blemish her perfect skin, as it served to make her beauty more radiant than before.

"sacré bleu! ce qu'est une femme, Remy croit qu'il est dans l'amour! (Dear God! what a woman, Remy believes he is in love!)" He said as he turned into a chibi version of himself with red and black heart shaped eyes as he gazed upon a goddess incarnate. He would have still looked like a southern American with a hick-French accent if a branch did not fall on his head. Bringing be him back to his senses.

But he wasn't the only one that spotted the blond beauty, as the other girl dressed in black had arrived at the same time he had.

"Bon journée, Belle!" Remy called out as left over the flames, landing beside the blond and the Ravenette, but being true to his name sake. Remy had to tease the girls a bit. "Remy thinks a Ménage à trois would be the best idea, No?"

Seeing Yang and Blade's faces turn red, was fruitfully funny for him as gave a sly chuckle, but he was not prepared for the quick turn of the table when Yang swayed her hips as she walked up to him, cupping his cheek and slid said hand down his body.

While doing so she gave a haughty grin, even her enthusiastic voice took on a seductive and naughty tone.

"My ain't you a sly talker, I never knew a man could sound so, Soo..." She spoke like a devil charming a saint, even at the near the end she sounded like a moaning slut... before she clutched his dice and deck in a vice like grip. "So Fucking stupid!"

"Remy give! Remy give!" Remy yelled in pain as he felt his pro dice being squeezed. 'Remy thinks Natasha and Belle here are twins!' "Remy désolé! Remy désolé!"

"Uh?" The blond crusher asked not knowing what he was saying.

"He said he is sorry." The girl in black said as she translated what Remy had said.

"Mercier! Merci Le Minou!" Remy said when Yang let go of his two dice, while ignorant of the wide eyed Blake at what he said while he eased the pain between his legs.

Choosing to ignore his statement, Remy brought the plan to move onwards until they found the forest temple.

-Forest temple-

Looking around, Remy saw that the Relics were just chess pieces. Seeing as this was almost too easy, the young lad looked around to see if there were any hidden traps or trails that would be waiting.

But finding none, Yang had quickly picked the White Knight piece.

"How about a cute little pony?" She asked holding the piece up, giving an enthusiastic grin.

Blake rolled her eyes in amusement, and gave a quick response.

Remy didn't give much of a response as he knew something was out of place.

"Remy 'Ave a bad feelin' 'bout Dis." He said drew out his fire deck, looking to forest line. Gambit felt something sinister approaching.

His gut feeling didn't disappoint, as a girl came riding in on an Ursur, followed by Ruby (Petite) Rose falling from above only to be crashed into by a blond haired boy, proceeding with a girl with long red hair being chased by a Deathstaker.

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu! (Oh, for the love of God!) Can dis get anymore fucked up?!" Remy yelled cutting Yang off, until blake tapped his shoulder and pointed over head. "Dieu must hate Remy, really he must hate Remy."

Looking up the former leader of RNGD saw a large Nevermore that would give his own a run for its money.

"Belle... petite is a magnet for trouble, no?" He said which didn't sound like a question, after hearing it.

Yang could only feel embarrassed at what was going on.

-Round One; RWBY + R vs Nevermore Alpha.-

 _Fight_!

"... fuck..." was all Remy could say before he grabbed by the claw, while he and the color coordinated girls began to run across the stone bridge to the large tower. "NAME OF DA GAME, DRAW POKER DUES WILD!"

Throwing five fire base cards, each digging into the grimm's leg.

"Low-ball, you lose and dealer wins!" Remy said as he snapped his fingers causing the five cards to exploded in a violent display of black feathers and gore. Missing the stone bridge, Remy unlocked the large cross that hung around his neck. "Cher if you can hear me let me make this shot!"

Whipping his hand back, and swinging it forward, Kinzhal-Zmeya's serpentine chain blade shot out and hooked itself into the stone wall of the tower, letting Remy swing around until he could land on one of the lower bridges.

"Remy not 'avin' a good day." He muttered before whipping Kinzhal-Zmeya again so he could make his way up to where Belle, Petite, Le Minou, and the Schnee were.

Upon landing Remy placed Kinzhal-Zmeya back on its clip, and pulled out two guns from behind his back. Zanne and Lupo. Turning the sights to large grimm, Remy began to unload each high-impact Explosive and Cyro round from their respective guns.

"Die mother fucken die!" He yelled as the girls began to follow his plan, until Yang was almost eaten before she launched several shots into the beast's maw. "Oh Remy most definitely in love."

"Focus you twit!" Yelled the white haired girl.

"Hey, no need to be callin' Remy names." He said before he looked at the bird land unto of a temple that was built into the mountain side. "Petite, Belle, Le Minou!"

Earning the attention and the irritation of the girls. He pointed to the bird.

Seeing what he had planned, Black threw her weapon to Yang who stabbed into a stone tower, while black secured it to another.

Ruby had launched herself in to two hehe center, letting Remy to catch her and almost began to slip, if Wiess had not placed one of her gravity glyphs beneath him.

"Hey, Petite." Earning a look from the blackish-redhead, before she saw him slap a green looking card to the side of her Cresent Rose. "Give'em Hell!"

Letting go of the ribbon, Remy fell back on to his ass, he watched as Wiess placed her speed glyphs long the Cliffside, and the sounds of .50 Cal. Going off with large streams of Wind Dust being expelled with each shot pushing the girl faster up the Cliffside.

Decapitation, was the final move as the headless grim fell, and Ruby stood proudly on top the cliff.

"Bravo, Petite!" Remy cheered as he summoned back his card. The Queen of Diamonds. "Bravo."

-time skip-

Looking asthma the newly formed team, Team JNPR, Remy had to give the kid props, he may not look it, but he was far more skilled than people would think.

Only reason Remy himself knew was the how the blond boy held himself, he may look like a whimp or weak. But the look in the kid's eye told Remy he was highly skilled and closed the play the idiot. Even falling over from a punch to the shoulder was well planned.

'Remy thinks dis might be fun.' He thought they himself.

"Next Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xaio Long, and Remy LeBeau. From this day further you will be Known as Team RYBLS (Rebels). With Remy LeBeau acting as the one team's advisor and Co-leader with Ruby Rose was team leader." Ozpin said taking a small amount of amusement when Remy dropped his deck of cards in shock.

"Remy think Ozpin's playin' a dangerous game... with a few cards short of a full deck." The card user said as he picked up his cards. "... wait... Remy is banking with Four girls? Remy is going to like it here."

With that said Remy had left, not ry bothered by the jealous looks from most of the males among the freshmen.

 _ **To be Continued-**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Blonds, Ravenettes,**_

 _ **Silverettes, and Scarlets.**_

 _ **SACRÉ BLEU!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Ravenettes, Blondes,**

 **Silverettes, and Scarlets.**

 **Sacré Bleu!**

 **Part one;**

 **Le Noir Minou.**

"Remy takes that back, Remy fuckin' hates it here." The young man said as he woke up on the floor after the girls had taken the only four beds in the room, getting up Remy went to the desk in the corner and began to infuse refine Dust powder into a few spare decks he had packed away, and even polished his Croupier cards. After polishing and making more trick cards, he went on to time tune Zanne and Lupo, since he found the aim was off by a few degrees on Zanne, and Lupo had to be calibrated for the 45mm rounds he bought and replaced the trigger for a hair Trigger and the handles for a more stable grip since the weapons could transform from a gun into a tonga with the barrel of the gun unfolding with a large blade coming out.

Going from the twin weapons to the spear; Vrontí-Apegríe, he changed the blade tip into a more elegant design, a smooth straight leaf blade and added a finger loop at the handle for a quick draw.

The only weapon he did not touch or even change was Kinzhal-Zmeya. He kept that weapon the same as the day he met her, the pure black silk wrapping for the handle, the golden studs that kept the whole thing in place, heck he even shined the tungsten titanium steel that made up both the Dagger and the chains. The 7x4 inch cross he clipped around his neck was one of the three most treasured items he held onto.

The reminders of his happiest moments and his greatest failure.

"Morning Gambit." He heard a tired voice, looking over he saw Ruby awake and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"Mornin' petite." He greeted as he put the weapons away, and placed his trick and Croupier decks into their respective slots. After 10 minutes or so Ruby came out dressed and ready to go.

Seeing his arsenal of weaponry, Ruby was ecstatic at seeing the new weapons she only caught glimpse of.

"Tonga bladed guns, a collapsible combative knife spear, a Dust Deck, and retractable blade chain whip Dagger!" The leader of RYBLS squeal in excitement as her eyes sparkled in wonder at the different weapon styles, before she remembered that students normally carried only one kind of weapon. "Um Gambit, why do you carry so many weapons?"

While he appeared to be thinking over her question, he was actually trying to suppress his haunting memories.

"Same as to why a some carry an item of a past love one... to remember." He said with a sorrow filled smile. "They were Remy's former teammates weapons before they were killed... Remy carries them so Remy will always remember that Remy was part of RNGD, before he became a member of RYBLS."

"Why do you talk in the third person?" She asked curious of her new teammates speech habits.

"Haha, Remy been taking like this for a while petite. Remy was found and taken to the hospital close to 4 years ago. I had no memory of the time before that... not even my real name. The docs and nurses were worried about me, but over time they kept referring me to as No Name. but one day, while I was walking through the streets of Glenharbor, Remy found a comic book store, being like any other kid, I looking in side. The first comic I picked up had a team of unique kids, ranging from faunus to humans with semblance that are almost impossible. But one character stood out." He said pulling out a plain deck of cards, and began to shuffle them. "He had this Seblance mutation, a power so awesome I wish it was mine. He didn't need dust to make his powers work, heck he all he need was something he could throw, and with a simple toss he can turn any object into an bomb. His weapon of choice... a simple deck of cards."

He said flipping a card up into the air and letting it fall back to the deck, and facing Ruby was the Ace of Spades.

"His name and moniker I took." Remy said as he had a small smile. "One of his character flaws was that he talked in the third person, something I gained over three years, hell Remy even seemed to fallow his foot steps in becoming a pickpocket. One day Remy picked the wrong pocket and wham! Remy was asked to join Haven academy. From there remy became leader of team RNGD... until 6 months ago when my team was killed, and remy being the sole survivor."

"Is that why you seem so sad?" She asked seeing how he changed his tone from upbeat and happy to sad and regretful.

"Qui petite, qui." Remy said as he got up, and left the dorm. "Remy has to go for a bit... see you in class."

Remy found himself a quite area that over looked the school grounds, but his peaceful morning was rudely interrupted when a gold and red spear came flying towards him.

"Hello, Pyrrah." Remy greeted sadly, knowing the girl still had resentment towards him for Diana's death.

"Bastard." The girl growled out at him in anger, her grip tightened around her blade and shield.

Remy stood still waiting for her to make her move.

'If Remy dies here... Remy will die a happy man.' He thought to himself as he held his arms out to the side as if accepting his death. instead a stinging slap across his face was his reward. Looking down to the girl that was just a few inches shorter than himself, emerald green met demonic red.

"You are such a bastard!" The girl yelled at him before breaking down and cried her eyes out, not even carrying that she was crying into the chest of her sister's would-be-killer.

"It's alright." Remy said as he petted the girl's head, knowing she didn't get her licks in when her father and mother fought... no beating would be the right word, him after the funeral.

"Why did you leave?" She asked through quite sobs.

"Remy is haunted by ghosts, sœur." He said looking down at the girl. "If you wish.. kill me."

His answer was another slap across the face.

"This is why I call you a Bastard." She said glaring up at him. "You run from you problems, I thought you were cool, but all I see is at broke coward of a man that would rather runaway and hide-"

nicking her in the head, Remy glared at the girl.

"Hey, Remy's motto is 'Remy may run and hide, but he never tells a lie.' So it is part of Remy. But... after what happen at Haven... I couldn't bare to be there if all I see is their faces. So that why Remy ran sœur." He said as he made his way over to the veranda fence that over looked the school yard.

What he saw made him smile a little, seven teens running across the grounds to the main building.

"Say Remy might be mistaken, but are those guy our teammates?" He said painted down to them kids.

"Aaaah! It's 8:55! Classes start in five minutes!" The girl said in a panic and took off running through the the dorms.

Remy just sat ther laughing at seeing his deceased friend's younger sister run off. "Well Ms. Diana Nikos, your little sister is much like you. Remy has no doubt about it."

Jumping off the veranda, Remy utilizes his summons semblance and brought forth a Griffin. And rode it until he reached the main gate of the school.

"You must be slow Sœur." He said to the girl as she rounding the corner to see him standing there with a deck of cards in hand.

"..." Pyrrah didn't know what to say, she thought he would be late, instead he got there before she did. "How?"

"Remy always trust in the heart of the cards." He said putting the deck away and walked to his first class of the day.

the day came and went, and days became weeks, And Remy had become bored after the first few days, after three weeks of boring classes he had already taken back in haven, but it was during the lunch hours where Remy made a few extra lein from the students... mostly from team CDNL, thank the gods for egotistical rich kids with no Poker skills. To tie over the boredom he felt.

"Al'ight, name of da game is draw poker, nuttin wild. Need a pair to win." Remy said dealing out card among himself and team CDNL, it took about four minutes for the inflated egos of Team CDNL to deflate as they took their last cards. "'kay lay down your cards."

"straight" Russell Thrush said as he laid down 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Of a mix of hearts, clubs, and spades.

"Full house." Dove Brownzewing as he had thee 8s and two aces.

"Low ball." Sky Lark said somewhat depressed.

"Four of a kind, all 9s." Cardin said with a smug look, as he looked over his team, he had them beat, but his smug look turned nervous as he looked to the Mistral's former resident.

"Royal flush, all hearts." Remy said laying down all five cards. "Dealer wins."

Pulling the money off the table, 400 lein worth.

"Been a pleasure." Remy said as he pocketed the cash, and placed his deck away.

"Hey Remy!" Yang yelled out earning his attention, from over by her team and their fellow team friends team JNPR.

Walking over, Remy too the only open seat which was beside Yang, while Le Minou sat across from him reading a book, Weiss sat beside her and Ruby beside her sister. While team JNPR sat further down.

"So what is up, Belle? Any reason to call Remy over?" He asked quickly picking a chicken nugget from Weiss's plate.

"Hey!"

"Just wondering where you've been lately. You just disappeared from the dorm." She asked, while the others nodded in agreement.

"Quate girls and Une boy in one room? Remy may be adventurous but he ain't stupid." Remy said as he flipped the nugget like a coin and caught it in his mouth and ate it. "'Sides Remy wouldn't like to cause a misunderstanding to get him in trouble."

"How would that get you in trouble?" Ruby asked not sure what he ment by that.

"Petite, Remy asks would you go into da men's locker room?" Said the young lad as he had a cunning smile on his face.

"No, haha that silly."

"D'en why would Remy stay in a room full of girls, if D'ere is a possibility of them changing?" Remy asked as he quickly stole a few fries from Yang.

"... ooh." Was Ruby said as her face became red when she thought of Remy seeing her change.

This was also shared by the other girls, while Yang and Blake had a little bit of blush it was bad compared to the other two where their faces could make Ruby's red hood jealous.

"Filles espirt sale (dirty minded girls)" Remy said to himself shacking his head, while sneaking his arm around Yang's waist, making the girl go 'eep' when he rested his arm around her. "juste dire le mot Mon Cher, et Remy fera tous ces fantasmes ce soir."

While Yang, Ruby, and Weiss had no clue of what he had just said, it was Blake who had fainted as blood shot from her nose.

"Oh goddess!" Was all Blake said as she fainted from her mind playing a dirty fantasy of her and Remy going at it like wild beasts on her bed.

Chuckling to himself, Remy stood up and took Blade's Salmon salad sandwich.

"Later Belle, Petite, and ... Glaces." Remy said giving Weiss her own nickname, as he left the cafeteria, it was only a few minutes before Blake came to with blood still dripping from her nose.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked soothing the light headed feeling she had.

"Hey Blake, what did he say in French?" Yang asked curious of what Remy had said to her.

"Um.. he said "just say the word My Dear, and Remy will make all your fantasies come true tonight.' At least that's what I think he said." Blake said as her face grew so red it was just a shade or two lighter than Ruby's cloak.

"Oh he is good." Yang said as she herself was just ass red, while her mind went wild of what Remy would do to Her.

They didn't see that Ruby was laying her head on the table drooling as her innocent mind had went to somewhere it should have never gone.

Weiss simple schooled her features so she would look as embarrassed as her teammates.

"Hey where did my sandwich go?" Blake asked looking around for it.

"He took it." Was assured the white themed girl said, before the hidden faunus took off after him growling out threats as she left.

-outside-

As the amnesia victim ate the sandwich to which had stolen, he couldn't help but feel the claws of Death gunning for him.

"Remy must be paranoid." He said to himself as he finished the sandwich only to jump out of the way by a pair of treating hands. "Oh! Le Minou, finally up and around Remy sees."

"Asshole! You stolen my lunch!" Black yelled using her shadow to jump and swipe at the young man.

"Remy is a theft! Remy told you all this!" He said swanging side to side avoiding her punches and kicks. Until he tripped over a raised title falling on to his back with black falling over top of him.

"Umphf!" The two said, as they fell together onto the ground.

"Sacré Bleu, d'at hurts." Remy said as he reached forward to help himself up until his had landed on something soft and springy. Giving an automatic test squeeze, his result was a soft and pleased moan from above. 'remy touché ses seins, il est tellement putain morts!"

"Remy LeBeau, I hope what you did wasn't intentional." Blake said as she picked herself up, covering her breasts with her arm, while the other reached for her gambol shroud her, as she did this her face was red as the blazes of hell, her eyes showed by her raven locks.

And if Remy didn't feel the fear he has he would say Blake looked like a divine raven of heaven.

"Accidentally Qui, on purpose Non." Remy said standing up and dusting himself off. Looking down at his offending hand he couldn't help but say out loud. "So.. soft."

Realising his error, Remy took a large step back, followed by another before he ran back to the dorms, with Blake hot on his heels.

"Remy sorry!" Was all everyone headed as the two ran across campus.

-dorms-

Slamming the door behind him close, the card user thought or at least believed himself to be safe.

"All this over a sandwich?" Remy asked himself almost regretting taking the small meal.

"No, it was for touching me." Said a sickly sweet voice from the window, we're Blake sat with her legs crossed with an elegant and lady-like poise.

Before he could open the door to free himself of his impending doom, the gambol shroud was lodged into the door keeping it shut tight.

"Remy really fucked up." He muttered as he turned to see Blake was with an added sway in her step as she moved her hips back and forth. 'Remy is somewhat happy to see a round ass like that before death.'

Bracing himself for a painful punch or anything that would say he would live in pain, he was instead met by a gentle hand to his cheek.

"Is the big strong man afraid." Blake spoke again in that all to sweet voice, as she stoked his chin, the light scruff of his goatee was played with as Blake was now standing so close that he breasts were now pressing against his chest. "Just relax..."

Acting solely instinctively Remy wrapped his an arm around Blakes waist and his other limb around her back pulling her in on a kiss. One which she was hesitant to return but did so after she herself relaxed into his arms.

It wasn't until the need for air stopped them, looking down into her golden eyes, as she looked up to his red and black demonic eyes. The two understood the other's need, Remy understood Blake's need for Solis in an others arms. Just like Blake understood he needed someone to comfort his aching heart beneath his juvenile behavior.

picking the girl up and walking her to her bed, Remy laid Blake down and was leaning over top of her. Gazing down into the golden amber pools that looked up to him with hidden last and submissiviness. Causing an unknown part of him to take her lips again with renewed valour.

"Remy." She moaned out as he kissed and sacked upon her neck, his hand went and stroked her hair only to find her hidden faunus ear. Making Blake freeze in fear only for him to scratch and rub the feline ear making Blake purr as he took her lips once again. "Remy... Remy."

Hearing her moan his name made him push onward, until he regained himself from his last-induced mind.

Pulling back, and standing up. He had a look of regret and shame, regret for the hurt look he cause her to wear, and shame for losing himself like that.

"I'm sorry." He said jumping out of the window, not once realising he stopped talking like he normally does.

Laying back on her bed Blake felt tears welling up, she didn't know why by the look he had hurt her. It was anger for her being a faunus but shame... maybe she assumed. 'Maybe he's a shamed of me...'

-on top of the dorms.-

"Jesus fuck Remy! Why did you do d'at!" Remy yelled at himself in anger, it wasn't because of her being a faunus. No, it was because they moved to fast. It was the heat of the moment that spurred them into making out and almost going somewhere he wasn't read to go. "Now Le Minou will hate Remy, for being an imbecile."

Seeing the night had fallen, and the girls had returned a while ago. Remy waited until they were all a sleep. Once he was sure they were under the sandman's spell.

The card dealing hunter slipped into the room, being quite enough that even Blade's sensitive hearing would have troubles picking him up.

Laying a note by her bed, Remy was just a few feet out from the door, was when Ruby saw him.

"Hey Gambit!" She whispered loud enough so he could hear but quite enough that the other three girls slept peacefully.

"Hey petite, go to sleep. We have combat classes tomorrow." Remy said trying to stop the girl from waking the others.

To which he thanked the gods when Ruby turned off her light and went to sleep.

-next morning-

Remy was sitting in class, listening to Miss. Good witch's lecture of proper aura monitoring and use. He he knew he should be paying attention but the looks from Blake have had him on edge. They were not looks of hurt like they had been the night before. But now had a look and feel of admiration and love in her amber eyes.

'Maybe she misinterpreted Remy's apology?' He thought to himself when, only to correct that statement when Blake gave him a wink and an air kiss his direction. 'No maybe she did... fuck me sideways.'

- _mini flashback: This morning-_

 _Waking up from one of the most terrible sleeps she had since she left the White Fang, Blake was feeling depressed by what happened yesterday with her teammate. She knew they moved a little to fast, but she can't deny she enjoy how tender he was with her. Making her inner kitty purr with excitement and in anticipation. Only for him to leave her high and not so dry by his actions._

 _Sitting up, Blake felt a crumple of paper beneath her hand as she picked it up and found it to be a note._

 **Dear Le Minou,**

 **I am sorry for my behavior, I have done something most unforgivable by forcing myself upon you.**

 **I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.**

 **You are an amazing young woman, someone I know would make anyone a very lucky person to be with you.**

 **Again I am truly and deeply sorry.**

 **Remy Philíp LeBeau.**

 _To say she was touched by his consideration, would be an understatement. She was moved by how he cared._

 _And though she only knew him for little over three weeks, she felt that they bonded more so outside of classes than in them since he was teaching them how to play all kinds of poker games. But after what happen yesterday she felt her heart warm her chest and still remembering the Pandora's touch from his smooth yet callised covered has as they Romeo her agile frame. Just that alone made her purr in memory alone._

 _-end of mini flashback-_

Remy could see he was prey in the eyes of Blake Belladonna.

'Remy don feel so safe. Non sir, Remy don feel safe at all.' He thought to himself as he looked at the class clock seeing that it was just minutes away from the end of class.

At the sound of the bell Remy was about to make a run for it if not for the Belle of his team.

"Hey Remy, let's hit the bars after school, it's the weekend so may as well unwind, ya'know?" The blond beauty asked as she gave him a flirty wink.

While the others didn't hear it or just ignored it, Remy heared a pissed off cat growl from beside him... he knew Blake was casting poised daggers at Yang for flirting with him.

'Why Remy, God? Why is it always Remy?' He whined in self pity.

He knew his weekend was going to hell in a hand basket.

 _ **To be Continued-**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Ravenettes, Blondes,**_

 _ **Silverettes, and Scarlets.**_

 _ **Part two;**_

 _ **Belle Blond-shell.**_


End file.
